<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 11: Sounding by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246893">Day 11: Sounding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Sounding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober2019<br/>红黑，尿道Play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 11: Sounding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>自家翻译文<br/>这次也由Diana老师帮忙校对，非常感谢！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两个人坐在床上，Shiro脱下裤子，把两腿分开来让Keith坐在中间。男孩手里拿着一根材质柔软的细长棍状器具。<br/>
"痛的话说一下"<br/>
"嗯"<br/>
Keith将事先准备好的润滑胶用拇指涂在还没硬的Shiro前端。被触碰到敏感部位的Shiro身体紧张起来。Keith感觉到他呼吸的频率越来越快，于是轻轻地摸着他的白发，想让他放松一点，
用手指稍微推开尿道口，另一只手拿着涂好润滑胶的探条，小心翼翼地向里面插进去。<br/>
异物侵入Shiro的生殖器内部。原本只用来排出液体的器官，现在充满了仿佛有什么东西逆流过来的不协调感和排泄感。<br/>
“疼吗? ”<br/>
“没事，继续吧”<br/>
Keith反复确认对方有没有感到不适，慢慢地摁进去。毕竟那里是个脆弱的部位，他最不想做出的事情就是伤害恋人的身体。<br/>
途中碰到一个弯道，于是把探条从下面提起来，换角度拐过去，继续往里面推。<br/>
一直在观察那里的Shiro想到那东西要进到更深的地方，紧张和羞耻心越来越强烈，闭上了眼睛。他信任着他的Keith，所以可以把自己的一切都托给他。 在意识到了这一点之后心里就渐渐地平静下来，全身的肌肉比刚才放松了一点。</p>
<p>不久探条到达某一点，Shiro瞬间感到了异变。<br/>
"K-Keith？这儿有点，奇怪……"<br/>
"这里？"<br/>
"唔、……——！！"<br/>
Keith摇晃了一下细棒以回应他，结果Shiro的脸变得通红。<br/>
只要施加振动，Shiro就会做出有趣的反应，寄宿在Keith内心深处的施虐心渐渐苏醒过来。<br/>
刚开始被恋人提出想试试这种玩法的时候Keith还有点困扰，但现在这个Shiro最敏感的部位掌控在自己手中的情况，侵犯尿道的这种异常性行为让他非常兴奋起来。<br/>
Shiro额头上已经冒着汗，呼吸凌乱，这让一直观察恋人痴态的Keith被催的已经硬得不行了。<br/>
“Shiro……我也忍很久了，可以让我进去吗……？”<br/>
Shiro一边茫然地看着他脱掉沾满前液的内裤，一边顺从地跨在男孩的大腿上拥抱他。被他的轴部刮下窄穴边缘，肌肉条件反射地缩了一下。<br/>
Keith用另外一只手撑住对方的腰，把舀起润滑胶的手指伸到穴口，让那强壮结实的肉体去接受他。<br/>
伸进两根、三根，用手指充分地扩张好，之后把两只手放在他的腰部，把顶端对准到后孔。<br/>
Keith故意让Shiro慢慢地坐下去，含着热乎乎欲望的阴茎侵入了他的体内。<br/>
到了最深处之后，Keith掀起眼前的黑背心，吸上他那丰满的胸肌。被张开内部的Shiro弱弱地叹下气，柔软的皮肤上被留下的红色咬痕越来越多。<br/>
男孩就这样把舌头伸到乳头上刺激尖端，在他后背上缠绕的手臂紧紧地抓住了衬衫。<br/>
后面的异物感和前面的排泄感，再加皮肤上被咬的痛觉，Shiro的思考开始变得乱七八糟。</p>
<p>Keith转下视线，看到的是Shiro的阴茎已经被玩弄到勃起，贴着Keith的腹部，充满着快感和期待的样子。 他把软棒从铃口稍微抽出来一点再塞进去，结果Shiro的双腿突然弹跳起来，企图要逃离刺激。<br/>
“那、那里不行……！”<br/>
“痛？没事吗？”<br/>
“……舒服……所以……”<br/>
”那我可以让你更舒服点吗？ ”<br/>
“唔……”<br/>
他并没有讲“不行” ，那就是这么回事吧。对Keith来说，这种时候的Shiro在想什么是很容易理解的。<br/>
用力抓住Shiro的腰，从下面刺穿内壁以击中前列腺。<br/>
“啊啊————！！ ”<br/>
令人瞠目结舌的快感席卷了Shiro的全身。 从前从后都被刺激着前列腺，视野变得一片空白。出口被堵住了，无处可逃的快感在他身体里面一圈圈地积累下来。<br/>
Keith一边抽插，一边抚摸着不断在呻吟的Shiro的头，在他耳边嘀咕一些安慰哭闹着的孩子一样的话，“没事，没事的，会好的”。<br/>
“还是难受吗？要不要停下来”<br/>
“不要，我想……我想要更多…… ”<br/>
想射出来却射不出，寸止状态的痛苦和接近尿意的感觉快要把他的脑袋给弄坏了。<br/>
Shiro用茫然的眼神看着Keith，抓住眼前的恋人求着更大的快乐，这让Keith难以忍受，于是微微一笑。他实在是太爱Shiro了。<br/>
Keith如他所愿猛烈地插住他，同时把探条往上下抽动，Shiro的腰瞬间向后弯下不断颤抖。<br/>
“呜，呜……！啊，哈啊，呜呜呜……！”<br/>
他向Keith发出不明意味的祈求，等待他的则是快感的地狱。他已经买好了还带有振动功能的尿道棒，现在才用了初学者用的就已经变成这幅样，那他到时候怎么办？在错乱的思绪中，Shiro迷茫地担心起自己的未来。<br/>
“啊，啊……！那里，不行，那，那里……不要……”<br/>
年长者的威严和作为男人的矜恃全都吹散了，就这样把自己淫荡凌乱的样子晒给年下的恋人。这个事实更让Shiro的身体增强快感而颤抖起来。<br/>
“Keith，求你了……我想，我想射精！我想要射……”<br/>
“嗯，唔……好……”<br/>
他一遍又一遍地哭着恳求Keith的准许。同样已经到达极限的Keith挺起腰部，深深地把阴茎植入到内部。<br/>
”呜咕，唔唔，唔……！“<br/>
Shiro全身痉挛着使劲抱住Keith，迎接高潮。<br/>
就像被不断伸缩的肠壁榨取一样，Keith也把大量的精液注入了他体内。阴茎在里面跳动的感觉传到了Shiro的身上。<br/>
“啊……唔……在里面，好多……满满的……”<br/>
Shiro沉浸在被弄到高潮后的幸福感而眼前一片空白，但他的性器没能射出来，仍然在勃起的极限。Keith小心翼翼地从他的尿道口拔出探条。<br/>
“咿，呜……呜咕……啊，呜……“<br/>
堵住的东西没有了，白浊液体终于从好不容易解放出来的铃口断断续续地喷出。<br/>
一直被极度的快乐侵犯而差点晕过去的Shiro，现在头脑一片空虚，用恍惚的眼神凝视着这一情景。</p>
<p>几分钟后，他的眼睛又恢复了光彩，高潮的余韵渐渐平静下来。<br/>
“舒服吗？”<br/>
其实不用特意问，只要看他样子就知道了，但Keith还是想让他亲口回答。<br/>
Shiro害羞地移开视线，微微地点了点头。<br/>
“Keith”<br/>
“怎么了？ ”<br/>
“谢谢你……”<br/>
“……嗯”<br/>
Keith温柔地微笑着，轻轻地吻了吻眼前在害羞的爱人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>